


Teoría de los caninos sobreprotectores

by Saorimaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Stiles está totalmente esperando vivir solo en su súper genial apartamento afuera delrecinto de la universidad. Él lo está. También está muy emocionado de ir en bicicleta a laescuela todos los días; listo para tener una increíble sala de juegos, y definitivamentesu enamoramiento por Derek Hale esta superado. Completamente superado.O al menos  lo estaba hasta que Derek decide mudarse con él. Y resulta ser el perfectocompañero de cuarto. Y entonces comienza a asistir a todas sus clases. Como un lobo.Esto no está yendo de acuerdo al plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Theory of Overprotective Canines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613304) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



> Primero que nada, le quiero agradecer a rosepetals42 por dejarme traducir su historia, así que todo los créditos son para ella , yo solo traduje la historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

"Stiles", la voz de Derek es un ruido bajo al que Stiles se ha acostumbrado hace tiempo. También suena vagamente desaprobador. Stiles está bastante acostumbrado a eso también.

-"Lo sé, lo sé" -responde Stiles levantando una mano antes de que Derek pueda terminar-. "Yo dije que habría un ascensor, pero pensé que había! ¿Cómo iba a saber que ha estado roto desde los años 80?"

Lo cual es lamentable ya que está en el cuarto piso y tienen que traer todas sus cosas, pero no tiene muchas cosas. Y Scott y Derek son hombres lobo, así que, en realidad, no deberían quejarse.

-"No puedes vivir aquí" -continúa Derek, como si Stiles no hubiera hablado.

Stiles parpadea.

"¿Por qué no?" Detrás de Derek, Scott está mirando a su alrededor también. Su rostro también parece estar un poco pellizcado. "¿Hay algo sobrenatural? ¡Dios mío, no puedo creer mi suerte con estas cosas! "

-"No" -dijo Derek-. "No, no sobrenatural, pero esto es... Stiles, esta es una parte terrible de la ciudad."

Scott asiente con la cabeza. Stiles frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Tiene razón, tío," dice Scott, elevando su voz por su preocupación. "Esto es... este lugar es un tugurio. No quieres saber todas las cosas que estoy oliendo. Estoy seguro de que alguien murió cerca no hace mucho tiempo."

"Oh cállate, "responde Stiles, rodando los ojos. "Ustedes están demasiado acostumbrados a Beacon Hills y todo el aire fresco. ¡Este lugar es agradable! ¡Tiene carácter!"

Más importante aún, es barato. Su beca no incluye alojamiento y pensión y había contratado un préstamo el año pasado para pagar la vivienda de primer año, pero este año decidió que había terminado con esa estrategia. Él tiene un buen trabajo en el campus como un chico de informatica y este lugar es justo en su rango de precios. No más préstamos estudiantiles para él. Tal vez un montón de Ramen o entrando furtivamente en los comedores para comidas gratis, pero no hay préstamos. Ha tomado esa clase de economía el último semestre. Él sabe que los préstamos son malos.

"¿Está siquiera cerca de Stanford?" Pregunta Scott. "No estoy seguro de que estemos en Palo Alto."

"¡Está justo al lado de él!" Stiles dice. Tanto Derek como Scott lo miran. "Tipo de. Es... es como una caminata de una hora. Pero voy a montar mi bicicleta, así que está bien! "

-"¿Qué pasara cuando llueva?" -pregunta Derek. Parece ofendido personalmente por las habilidades de decisión de Stiles.

Lo que es demasiado malo. No todo el mundo tiene bóvedas secretas en la escuela llenas de dinero sólo por ahí. Bajo la escuela.

"Entonces tomare a Roscoe", dice. "Algunos de mis amigos tienen un lugar más cerca de la escuela donde podría aparcarla".

"Si no está averiada" -murmura Derek.

Stiles quiere sonreírle porque han pasado cuatro años y finalmente consiguió que Derek llamara a su bebé como una chica constantemente. Pero, por supuesto, el mensaje seguía siendo insultante. Roscoe no se descompone tanto. Se preparó para sonreír y luego sacó la lengua. Eso transmite el mensaje lo suficientemente bien. Derek frunce el ceño hacia él.

"Al menos es California", Scott suspira. Parece que nunca llueve aquí.

"¡Ese es mi chico, Scotty!"-dice Stiles, acercándose para poner un brazo sobre los hombros de Scott-. "Ahora, vamos, vamos a usar esa fuerza de hombre lobo para vaciar este auto!"

"Espera, no", dice Derek. "Todavía... no es seguro, Stiles."

"Y estoy bastante seguro de que es pintura de plomo", dice Scott, señalando la pared. La cual se está pelando un poco.

"Chicos", dice Stiles. Honestamente, la protección de Alpha de Scott y la desaprobación general de Derek por la vida de Stiles se está saliendo de la mano. "Pasamos la escuela secundaria literalmente luchando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y el infierno. En un momento dado, fuimos capturados por demonios doctores trastornados. ¡Y eso fue después de una ronda de asesinos! Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme."

Ambos lobos no parecen impresionados. Scott abre la boca, sin duda para señalar que Stiles había pasado la mayor parte de un mes en el hospital después de que los demonios doctores realizaran algún tipo de cirugía en él.

"Y," él sigue antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda interrumpir. "Estoy seguro de que me convierte en una especie de vínculo con la comunidad. Y el alquiler es tan barato, ¡que podría permitirme un segundo dormitorio! ¡Esa es una sala de juegos, Scott! ¡Una habitación para juegos!"

-"¿Tienes un segundo dormitorio?" -pregunta Derek. Por primera vez suena como si pudiera calmarse por todo este lío.

-"Sí "-dice Stiles-. "Así que si esto es pintura con plomo, puedo simplemente pintarla. Crisis evitada. Ahora vamos a-"

"Perfecto," interrumpe Derek. "Me estoy mudando contigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Amigo, ¿en verdad?" Scott dice y él está radiante. Scott está radiante. ¿Por qué Scott estaría radiante en este momento?

-"Sí" -dice Derek mirando a Scott. Como si Scott fuera el que necesite su permiso. –"Si eso está bien".

"¡Eso sería genial!" Responde Scott. –"Sé que no me preocuparía tanto por Stiles si estuvieras aquí."

"puedo limpiar este lugar, también", ofrece Derek y, madre de perla, ya está mirando a su alrededor como si catalogara todos los cambios que va a hacer. –"E instalar el aire acondicionado."

"Desempacaremos las cosas de Stiles y luego regresaremos y conseguiremos las tuyas", dice Scott.

"¡Hey!" Intenta Stiles. "¡Hey, esperen un minuto!"

Ambos amigos lo miran como si recordaran que estaba allí. Necesita nuevos amigos.

Stiles centra su mirada en Scott. Derek puede ser perdonado por sobrepasar sus límites porque eso es lo que Derek hace. Su amistad se basa en Derek acosándolos en los bosques y acudiendo a la habitación de Stiles siempre que sea necesario. Incluso cuatro años de crecimiento personal no puede quitar ese nivel de rareza. El año pasado, Derek le había enviado un mensaje por lo menos una vez al día para asegurarse de que todavía estaba a salvo. Honestamente, Stiles está sorprendido de que no haya intentado mudarse antes.

Pero, Scott, Scott debería saberlo mejor. Scott debería recordar el entusiasmo de Stiles por vivir solo y su deseo de decorar todo su apartamento con carteles de Star Wars y, lo más importante, Scott debe recordar el totalmente ridículo enamoramiento que Stiles tiene en Derek y no deberia permitir ¡que Derek se mude con él !

"No necesito que nadie se mude conmigo", dice Stiles. "Scott, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando te dije que estaba totalmente emocionado de vivir solo este año? ¿Recuerdas eso?"

Está intentando con sus ojos expresar lo que realmente Scott debería estar recordando, el enamoramiento que de vez en cuando consume su vida. Pero, Scott es Scott y como tal, pierde completamente el punto.

"Stiles", dice Scott y parece que está tratando de ser reconfortante. "Soy un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? Podía escuchar que estabas mintiendo durante todo ese discurso. No quieres vivir solo. Y el año pasado, eras muy miserable por estar muy lejos de la manada."

A veces Stiles quiere golpear a Scott con un bate de béisbol. No demasiado y, obviamente, Scott se recuperaría rápidamente, pero...

Después de eso, todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Stiles protesta, tratando en vano de conseguir que Derek vea que tiene una vida en Beacon Hills, una vida que no puede abandonar, pero Derek se apresura a señalar que en realidad trabaja desde casa y mientras está cerca de la manada, ese es su hogar y Stiles es manada.

(Stiles no se sonroja por eso, No lo hace.)

Mientras tanto, Scott está asintiendo con la cabeza y arrojando su autoridad de Alpha a favor de Derek y, cuando llaman, incluso su propio padre parece aliviado de que Derek se esté mudando y ¿no se supone que Stiles es un adulto ahora? ¿Un adulto que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones de vida?

Y él no quiere esto.

De acuerdo, sí, tal vez había mentido y le había dicho a Scott que él estaba superando su enamoramiento hacia Derek Hale y, sí, tal vez había tratado de convencerse de que ya no quería trazar las líneas de los abdominales de Derek Hale con su lengua, pero nunca esperaba estar viviendo con el tipo.

¡Son amigos ahora! Derek a veces sonríe por las payasadas de Stiles y sus ojos en blanco son casi completamente afectuosos y Stiles no puede arruinar esto.

No lo hará.

Sólo tiene que concentrarse.

Se dice eso todo el día. Scott y Derek mueven sus cosas y luego se van en un instante, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente con las cosas de Derek. Derek mira cada centímetro del apartamento cuando se va; Scott le dice que cierre la puerta.

Se dice a sí mismo eso también cuando se despierta, cuando Derek y Scott regresan con las cosas de Derek (también conocidas como dos maletas llenas de vaqueros y henley), cuando salen al Ikea más cercano y luego (después de perderme brevemente en Ikea) Pasar las próximas cinco horas poniendo todo junto.

Sólo tiene que centrarse en los hechos. Él y Derek son buenos amigos, siempre serán buenos amigos y siempre serán buenos amigos. Stiles es un adulto maduro. Los enamoramientos son estúpidos.

Sólo no tiene que mirar cuando Derek camina por el pasillo con nada más que una toalla y cubrir sus oídos cuando Derek comience a tararear en la ducha y no pensar en Derek tomando una maldita ducha. Con el agua caliente. Y el vapor. Y jabón y las burbujas y...

Mierda, ¿va a tomar una ducha cada noche? Porque Stiles puede no sobrevivir a esto. Ya se esconde en su habitación, en vano se dice a sí mismo que su enamoramiento no va a crecer de nuevo, y que, incluso si lo hace, es sólo un flechazo, no sentimientos, nunca sentimientos y...

Bueno, Derek acaba de empezar a cantar. Derek canta en la ducha.

Él va a morir.

Y esta es sólo la primera noche.

Afortunadamente, hay escuela.

El argumento de Scott de que Stiles no estaba deseando vivir solo y había extrañado mucho a la manda puede ser, un poco válido. Al menos, Stiles había dispuesto moverse sólo dos días antes de que comenzaran las clases. Lee en eso lo que quieras.

Sin embargo, funciona para él, porque después de la desastrosa primera noche de Derek cantando, Stiles logra levantarse y se dirige a la escuela.

Hermosa escuela. Donde hay clases para ir y amigos para ver (sí, se hizo amigos el año pasado) y luego tiene que registrarse con su trabajo y todo está bien. Se siente seguro.

Luego regresa a casa para encontrar a Derek limpiando su cocina.

Está usando guantes de goma. Del tipo amarillo.

"Amigo," dice Stiles, sonriendo a su pesar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Limpiando la cocina", dice Derek. Él levanta una ceja como si Stiles fuera el raro. "No voy a cocinar en esto hasta que cada pulgada esté limpia. Dos veces."

-"Pero ¿por qué los guantes?" -dice Stiles, tirando su bolsa al suelo. "Sabes que el cloro no afectará tus manos, ¿verdad? Eres un hombre lobo, Derbear."

Derek lo mira. No es tan espectacular como solía ser. Stiles se ha vuelto inmune.

"Obviamente," gruñe. Entonces no dice nada más.

"Entonces por qué-"

"Sólo porque soy un hombre lobo no significa que quiera tocar este molde, Stiles".

Stiles se ríe durante diez minutos. Se ríe hasta que Derek comienza a tirarle repugnantes toallas de papel y luego grita, huye y pide una pizza.

*^*^

Como agosto se convierte en septiembre, ambos continúan con sus respectivas misiones.

Derek parece estar convirtiendo el depósito en un apartamento algo habitable.

Mientras que Stiles está en la escuela o el trabajo, él limpia todo, instala el aire acondicionado, vuelve a pintar todas las habitaciones, y reorganiza los muebles dos veces.

Stiles insiste en ayudar a decorar. Con lo que quiere decir, saca una gran cantidad de carteles que había estado almacenando para esta ocasión y luego él y Derek entran en un juego de gritos por tres horas acerca de si los carteles son una forma aceptable de la decoración.

(Derek coge dos carteles que cuelgan en la sala de estar y Stiles pone el resto en su habitación.)

La misión de Stiles es simple: Evitar enamorarse de Derek.

Él falla en su primera misión.

Principalmente porque es probable que haya estado enamorado de Derek durante años. No le gusta admitirlo y ciertamente no le gusta pensarlo, pero no ha salido con nadie desde Malia y a pesar de todas las películas acerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad que dicen, se suponía que debía pasar el primer año de la universidad saliendo con una larga lista de desconocidos atractivos al azar y, no había hecho eso en absoluto. Él sólo... simplemente no se sentía bien.

A él le gustan las chicas, él simplemente no quiere besar a ninguna de ellas, no tenía ganas de agacharse para coger sus labios con los suyos cuando en su estómago, quería inclinar su cara levemente hacia arriba. Pero después ir por hombres era aún peor porque ninguno de los chicos que él encontró era el chico que él quería y enton....

Así que, se convirtió en un perpetuo compinche. Fue a fiestas y escaneó la habitación por sus amigos en lugar de por sí mismo y tuvo cuidado de no beber demasiado porque la única vez que sucedió, terminó llamando a Scott y en una verdadera épica divagación sobre cuánto odiaba su cerebro y cómo los hombres lobo son estúpidos y lo más probable es que muera solo. Afortunadamente, todo esto era en gran parte ininteligible por lo que Scott no hizo demasiadas conexiones.

Y él también falla en su primera misión porque vivir con Derek es... Jodidamente asombroso.

Su misión habría sido mucho más fácil si Derek resultara ser molesto, egoísta o grosero. Pero ese no era el caso. Derek se levanta extrañamente temprano para salir corriendo, pero se mueve silenciosamente para no despertar a Stiles y pone el agua para el té cuando se va. Así que Stiles siempre se despierta con el té esperando por él. Derek cocina en los días en que Stiles tiene clases por las tardes o trabaja y luego limpia en los días en que Stiles cocina. Derek escucha cuando Stiles regresa a casa despotricando sobre sus profesores y está de acuerdo en que el 99% de los compañeros de Stiles son cretinos e incluso discutir con Derek es más divertido que con cualquier otra persona.

Realmente no debería ser tan divertido discutir con alguien. Pero lo es. Siempre terminan riendo - al menos, Stiles se ríe y Derek frunce el ceño para no reírse - y es simplemente... es simplemente increíble.

A Stiles le encanta vivir con Derek. Realmente, Stiles ama a Derek.

Así a medida que septiembre continúa, se centra en una nueva misión: No dejar que Derek sepa que está enamorado de él.

Sorprendentemente, eso va mucho mejor que su primera misión. Deja de negarlo, pero deja de centrarse en él y poco a poco, se convierte en un secreto pequeño y silencioso que puede mantener para sí mismo.

Su tranquila rutina se interrumpe en el último miércoles de septiembre.

Stiles está caminando a casa porque a su bicicleta se le pinchó un neumático y su teléfono murió antes de que pudiera llamar a Derek para que pasara a recogerlo. Y es particularmente molesto porque ahora son casi las once y se saltó la cena a favor de comerlo con Derek, pero Derek probablemente habrá comido y-

Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando un hombre se detiene de repente en su camino. Sus ojos están en el suelo de todos modos y en realidad se disculpa cuando va a moverse cuando-

"Dame tu billetera."

Stiles parpadea. Está a quince minutos de su casa. Esto no le puede suceder aquí. Está tan cerca.

"¿Me has oído? ¡Dame tu billetera!"

De todas las apariencias, es sólo un hombre. Un hombre alto, blanco, que parece más viejo, pero no se nota y... espera, ¿esto en verdad está pasando?

"Tío", dice Stiles. "Soy un estudiante. No hay nada en mi cartera."

"Cállate. Sólo dámelo. O bien, yo..."

Stiles no puede evitarlo. Se ríe. Se ríe porque literalmente tiene dos dólares en su cartera y se ha enfrentado a una manada de hombres lobos alfas locos y también solía estar poseído por un demonio de mil años de edad y este hombre piensa que Stiles debe tener miedo del pequeño cuchillo que parece estar agitando.

Mirando hacia atrás, reír fue una mala idea.

Stiles es golpeado duro en la cara, pateado en el estómago, y su cartera y el teléfono fueron robados cuando él esta tirado gimiendo.

La broma está en el tipo malo sin embargo. No se llevó los libros de Stiles ni su bicicleta, que vale mucho más que la billetera y el teléfono combinados. Y el tipo golpeó su pómulo en lugar de su nariz. Stiles está poniendo esto en la columna de las victorias.

"¡Stiles!" Derek ladra mientras empuja la puerta abierta. "¿Por qué no has estado respondiendo a mi... qué pasó?"

"Oye, amigo", dice Stiles, mostrando una sonrisa de esperanza. Le duele la cabeza. No necesita que Derek se asuste en este momento. "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Stiles."

"Está bien, está bien," Stiles dice, gimiendo un poco cuando Derek levanta su brazo y lo pasa sobre su hombro. " Fui un poco asaltado en el camino a casa."

"Un poco asaltado." La voz de Derek es plana.

"¡No tomaron mi bicicleta!" Explica Stiles. "Aunque, tengo un neumático desinflado, así que quizá por eso".

Derek no parece impresionado con su definición. Probablemente porque el pómulo de Stiles está abierto y todavía sangrante un poco. Estúpido ladrón.

Derek lo deja en el sofá y luego se va. Y regresa con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que Stiles está casi seguro que el no trajo. Entonces Derek saca algo de peróxido de hidrógeno y Stiles sabe que no trajo eso.

"No", dice, luchando por sentarse y alejarse. –"¡No el efervescente líquido de la muerte!"

"-Ah, vamos" -dijo Derek-. "¡No está tan mal!"

"Derek, literalmente nunca has tenido que usar eso en tu vida", señala Stiles. "¿Cómo sabrías? ¡Arde!

"-Alguien está siendo un bebe" -dice Derek, tirando una gran cantidad de ella sobre una toalla. "Aquí."

Arrastra el brazo de Stiles con una mano y luego presiona la toalla en la mejilla de Stiles con la otra. Stiles se queja automáticamente y luego se da cuenta abruptamente de que no hay escozor.

Él mira hacia abajo. Las venas de Derek se están poniendo negras. Stiles no está impresionado.

"Amigo", murmura, tratando de apartar su mano y fallando. "Sólo bromeaba. No tienes que..."

"Tus costillas también están heridas", Derek murmura, más para sí mismo que Stiles. "-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¡Literalmente voy llegado aquí!" Stiles protesta tanto como puede con una toalla cubriendo la mitad de su boca. "¡No me dejaste decirte nada!"

Derek lo mira. Como era de esperar.

"¿Dónde más te lastimas?"

"¡En ninguna otra parte! ¡Honestamente!"

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"No tengo ni idea", responde Stiles, murmurando un poco ante la aceptación. Todo parece un poco tonto. Que fue asaltado por un tipo normal. Tonto y más que un poco embarazoso. "Sólo un tipo al azar, Derek. Nada sobrenatural al respecto."

De pronto no tiene ganas de hablar sobre eso.

"¡Te dije que esto pasaría!" Derek responde, no moviéndose de su sitio delante de Stiles. "Esta zona es terrible!"

"Oh, sucedió una vez", Stiles dice, encogiéndose de hombros y luego lamentando. Resulta que aterrizó sobre hombro muy duro también. "Y, realmente, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que suceda de nuevo?"

"No vamos a averiguarlo", dice Derek, asintiendo para sí mismo. "Voy contigo."

"-Derek, no puedes caminar conmigo por todas partes" -dice Stiles, inclinándose hacia delante para ponerse de pie-. Es hora de tomar una ducha. Tomo una ducha y fue a dormir y tratando de no pensar en lo que todos sus amigos universitarios van a decir cuando lo vean así. Está bastante seguro de que la mitad de ellos ya piensan que es maltratado en casa dada la herida que tiene cuando regresa por luchar contra las criaturas de la oscuridad. Y él tiene más que suficiente de cicatrices malvadas. "Sería raro. Y espeluznante. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de esto?

Stiles no espera a que Derek discuta con él.

"No te preocupes tanto, tío", dice, ignorando la mirada de desafío de Derek. "No va a suceder de nuevo."

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despierta y promete arreglar su bicicleta lo antes posible. Porque los seres humanos no están destinados a estar despiertos antes de las ocho de la mañana. Simplemente no lo están. Especialmente cuando están atrapados con un impresionante ojo negro y un enorme hematoma en el pecho. Él no está de buen humor, pero luego sale de su habitación para encontrar su billetera y teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. Él sonríe. Los poderes de hombre lobo para rastrear aromas son buenos para algo al menos. Espera que Derek no haya matado al tipo.

Aparte de eso, todo parece normal. Su agua es caliente para el té y Derek ha recogido fresas frescas por lo que parecen algunos de los que en su boca y él ya va a irse cuando-

Hay un lobo sentado en la puerta. Un grande, completamente negro, curiosamente calmado, lobo de apariencia real, en la puerta.

"-Derek, no" -dice Stiles, retrocediendo. "No estás haciendo esto. Absolutamente no."

Derek no se mueve.

 

"En serio", Stiles dice, al tiempo que vuelve a revisar que tiene las llaves. Realmente tiene que moverse si quiere llegar a su clase de las 9 am. "No vienes a clase conmigo."

Stiles se acerca. Derek se para.

"No me importa si crees que no es seguro", continúa Stiles. "O si crees que has encontrado una manera socialmente aceptable de caminar conmigo. No es aceptable porque en realidad no eres un perro. "

Derek bufa con un poco de impaciencia.

"Ni siquiera pareces un perro, Derek", dice Stiles. "Eres un lobo. Obviamente eres un lobo y la gente lo notará y no puedo traer un lobo a Stanford".

Stiles está bastante seguro de que la parte favorita de Derek de ser un lobo es que no se puede esperar que él responda verbalmente cualquier pregunta. Puede escapar simplemente con parpadear sus grandes ojos de lobo y confiar en el hecho de que Stiles averiguará lo que quiere decir.

"La gente trae sus perros pequeños ", le dice Stiles. "¡Y están en correas! ¡Con collares! ¿Vas a usar un collar? Huh? ¿Vas a llevar?"

Derek suelta un pequeño gruñido.

"Eso es correcto, Es lo que creí", sonríe Stiles. –"Así que no puedes venir. Adiós, Derek. Te veré cuando llegue a casa."

Stiles abre la puerta e intenta, como lo haría con un perro normal, pasar su cuerpo a través de la abertura más pequeña posible para que Derek no pueda salir. Derek no parece impresionado.

"¡Quédate!", Intenta Stiles y luego es derribado por completo. Resopla y hace una pausa para quejarse en voz alta sobre su horrible lesión en las costillas pero Derek ya se está dirigiendo hacia los escalones. Completamente sin arrepentimiento.

Derek es lo peor.

"Esto es tan tonto", le dice Stiles mientras se levanta y comienzan a caminar. Derek se pega a su lado, mirando a su alrededor como si creyera que alguien va a salir y tratar de asaltarlos en ese momento. A pesar de que son las ocho de la mañana. "¿Qué vas a hacer todo el día? ¿Vas a volver a casa? Porque probablemente no puedas. Serás recogido por la perrera. Los cazadores de perros. Como la dama y el vagabundo."

Derek finalmente lo mira por eso. Y entonces su cabeza se inclina en la lengua universal de un perro confundido.

"Oh, Dios mío", dice Stiles. –"¿Nunca has visto a la dama y al vagabundo? ¿Qué te pasa? Lo veremos esta noche."

Derek ladra.

"Estoy seguro de que está en Netflix, Derek," Stiles dice, rodando sus ojos. "No tendremos que descargarlo ilegalmente. Aunque para que conste, eso es un estándar ridículo y no puedo creer que nos obligue a pagar diez dólares al mes para quedarnos entretenidos."

Derek pone su atención hacia delante una vez más, pero luego dobla su cola para que golpee a Stiles en la espinilla.

"Sí, sé que técnicamente eres el que está pagando, pero todavía! ¡Es el principio de la cosa, Derek! ¡El principio!"

*^*^

Después de un breve argumento de quince minutos sobre la moralidad del flujo ilegal (en el que Derek es capaz de expresar todos sus puntos sorprendentemente bien por estar actualmente en forma canina), Stiles logra reenfocar todos los problemas que sin duda surgirán con el plan de Derek.

Su tesis básica sigue siendo la misma: Derek es un lobo. Derek será llevado a la perrera. Y Derek no será capaz de transformarse de nuevo en una persona porque "Completa Transformación Derek" significa un Derek desnudo al regresar a su estado humano y una persona desnuda corriendo por Stanford es aún menos aceptable que un lobo corriendo por Stanford.

Derek, predeciblemente, lo ignora.

Incluso cuando están en el campus de Stanford, Derek no se da la vuelta y regresa. No, camina justo al lado de Stiles hasta que llegan a su sala de conferencias y sólo el hecho de que es demasiado pronto para que la gente realmente este despierta y el procesamiento de la escena delante de ellos mantiene Stiles de parecer un idiota total al grítale a su Perro para que vaya a casa.

"Tengo trabajo hasta las siete de la noche", Stiles sisea a Derek. El lobo está sentado en los escalones con calma. "¡Ahora vete de aquí! Antes de que llamen a control de animales. ¡No te recogeré de la cárcel de cachorros!"

Y luego se dirige a su conferencia y espera que ese sea el final de ella.

Ese no es el final.

Porque cuando sale de su clase, una hora y media después, Derek está sentado allí. Esperándolo.

Derek parece estar mirando a los chicos que vienen saliendo de su aula, con las orejas hacia delante y alerta y Stiles lo ve primero, así que ve cuando Derek lo ve.

Incluso si no lo hubiera visto, habría sido bastante difícil perderse las súbitas exclamaciones de gente que prácticamente fue derribado cuando un demasiado grande lobo en su camino al lado de Stiles.

"¡Mierda, Stilinski! ¿Ese es tu perro?"

Stiles se estremece. Tenía que ser Geoff. Un tipo agradable, pero demasiado ruidoso y agradable para ser un estudiante de informática. Todo el mundo le gusta Geoff. Lo que significa que todo el campus va a saber sobre esto al final del día.

"Um", dice. Derek se sienta a su lado. "Um, bueno, no realmente."

Geoff parpadea.

"Parece que te pertenece. También se ve como un lobo. ¿O es una hembra?"

Stiles está tentado. Muy tentado. Tal vez más tentado de lo que ha sido en su vida.

Derek debe sentirlo porque un gruñido bajo comienza en la parte posterior de su garganta.

"Un macho", dice Stiles. "¿Y él es, uh, parte husky, creo? Y tal vez parte lobo? No lo sé."

Geoff lo mira un poco extraño ahora. Maldita sea, Stiles le había dicho a Derek que esto iba a suceder.

"Lo encontramos", Stiles continúa rápidamente. "En un basurero. Todo enfermizo y sucio. Iba a ser un perro policía, pero falló en el entrenamiento. "Derek gruñe otra vez. –"Porque es muy..." Geoff se agacha ahora. Listo para empezar a acariciar. Algo que Derek nunca permite cuando está en forma de lobo. "Demasiado agresivo." Stiles termina. Geoff devuelve la mano.

Derek le debe por esto.

"Pero, todavía está muy bien entrenado", añade Stiles. Sabe que suena como un loco. "Así que mi papá me lo dio desde que estoy viviendo solo este año."

"Oh," Geoff suena un poco confundido. "¿Es seguro para él no estar con una correa, si es demasiado agresivo para ser un perro de policía?"

"Oh sí," dice Stiles. "Él, uh, no es como que va a ir a atacar o algo así. Sólo... tarda un poco en acostumbrarse a la gente. Miedo de las multitudes y todo."

"Ah, está bien, amigo" -dijo Geoff, inclinándose de nuevo-. Derek se ve claramente indiferente. –"Sólo un poco tímido, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí" -dice Stiles-. "Muy."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Stiles se desconcentra. Él abre la boca para decir Derek, pero luego recuerda que algunas personas alrededor del campus conocen a Derek como el amigo de Stiles que vive en su casa y nunca lo han conocido, pero si alguna vez van a su casa, lo harán porque Derek es su compañera de cuarto y-

"Uh, Mi-" Derek ladra. Está bien, así que ha terminado con el nombre en código de Miguel. Es bueno saber.

Dios, ya ha tomado demasiado tiempo para responder a esta pregunta.

"Sourwolf", dice Stiles. Derek mira hacia arriba para mirarlo y Stiles lo mira devuelta. Toda esta ridícula situación es por culpa de Derek en primer lugar. Tiene suerte de que Stiles no le haya nombrado esponjoso en este momento. O Snoopy. O Balto.

En realidad, Balto habría sido bastante bueno ahora que está pensando en ello.

"Genial", dice Geoff. "Bueno, tengo que ir a mi próxima clase. ¡Pero él es adorable! Deberías traerlo alrededor más a menudo. ¿Sabe cómo traer?"

-"Por supuesto" -dice Stiles, sonriendo un poco-. "Es su favorito."

Ni siquiera está mintiendo. A Derek le encanta jugar a atrapar en forma de lobo, incluso si afirma que es "entrenamiento".

"¡Increíble! ¡Tenemos que hacer eso alguna vez! "

-"¡Seguro!" -dice Stiles y, afortunadamente, Geoff se apresura. En este punto, más gente está observando. Los perros regulares en los campus universitarios reciben una cantidad desmesurada de atención. Un maldito lobo va atraer más que algunas miradas.

"No lo puedo creer", Stiles murmura, alejándose rápidamente. Luego tiene que cambiar de rumbo cuando se da cuenta de que se dirige en la dirección equivocada. –"Derek, tienes que irte a casa. ¡Tienes un trabajo!"

Derek mira hacia arriba y le pestañea. Bueno de acuerdo, el "trabajo" de Derek era un misterioso movimiento de dinero que hace desde su computadora y que Stiles sospecha que sólo le llevaba unos minutos cada día. Pero todavía... él debe llenar sus días de alguna manera.

"Te odio", dice Stiles y deja las cosas así. La gente comienza a mirar fijamente y él tiene que centrarse en repetir la misma historia mil veces y-

Es sólo un día.

Derek se dará por vencido.

Derek no se rinde.

No ese día, ni el día siguiente, ni la próxima semana.

En la semana siguiente, la gente ha dejado de hacer preguntas. Todo el mundo parece saber que Stiles tiene un perro que se parece a un lobo (pero los lobos son grises, no negros por lo que debe ser al menos parte perro, al menos eso es lo que Stiles dice en voz alta a menudo a cualquiera que lo menciona). También todos parecen haber recibido el mensaje de que 'Sourwolf' es tímido y no le gusta ser mascota con demasiada frecuencia. Así que eso es bueno.

Pero todavía no es bueno porque Stiles espera que Derek se dé por vencido. Y no lo hace.

De hecho, la presencia de Derek por parte de Stiles se está convirtiendo en algo.

Se está convirtiendo en una cosa de Stiles. Al igual que el tipo en el campus que se conoce por el uso de un sombrero de vaquero o la chica que va en patines a todas las clases. Y en el pasillo.

Stiles se está convirtiendo en el "Chico con el perro monstruosamente enorme. Quién es tímido. Pero muy bien entrenado."

No lo aprueba.

Tenía planes de ser algo genial como " el Chico con el impresionante Jeep" o "el chico curiosamente musculoso". O incluso, "el chico con el sorprendente novio caliente en casa." (Bueno, por lo que lo último estaba demás cuando tenía la mitad de la esperanza de tener una oportunidad con Derek.)

Salvo todas esas posibilidades, estaba contento de no ser nadie. Sólo un estudiante regular de Stanford. Ir a Stanford. No el perdedor, no el sarcástico, no el hijo del sheriff que siempre parece estar en todas las escenas del crimen.

Derek tuvo que irse y arriesgarse en la oscuridad lejos de él. De hecho, Derek se está convirtiendo en algo así como una celebridad.

Comienza con su profesor de Psicología de Criminales. Stiles está ocupado poniendo el candado a su bicicleta y Derek jadea junto a él por lo que Stiles se pierde cuando el profesor Stevenson le ofrece a Derek una mano para olfatear, lo que Derek ignora.

-"Tiene un perro muy interesante, Stilinski" -dijo Stevenson, con una nota de pregunta en su voz-.

"Oh, sí, sí, profesor," dice Stiles, enderezándose y camina un paso, así que golpea a Derek. Le había dicho a Derek que tenía que empezar a actuar más como un perro. No le importa si Derek no está interesado en oler las manos asquerosas de todos, tiene que hacerlo. Sentado allí, y mirando fijamente a la población estudiantil no es como actúan normalmente los perros. "Un poco tímido con la gente nueva. De acuerdo, quédate, Sourwolf. Que-date."

Remarcando la orden, llegando a levantar una mano. Más de uno de sus amigos había notado en voz alta cómo nunca parecía necesitar dar órdenes verbales. Tienen que empezar a ser más cuidadosos. Su explicación de las discretas señales manuales no parecía muy creíble.

"Debe de comportarse muy bien", comenta Stevenson. –"¿No tiene collar ni correa o algo?"

"-No" -dice Stiles, frotándose la nuca con lo que espera que el gesto parezca tímido en lugar de sospechoso. Tenía que ser su profesor de criminología. "Entrenado por la policía".

"Bueno, si está tan bien entrenado es más que bienvenido a entrar", dice Stevenson." Hace mucho calor aquí para un perro. Tengo tres."

Derek ya está de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta. Parece completamente satisfecho.

"Vamos, entonces", dice Stiles de todos modos.

Y así es como Derek comienza a asistir a clases.

Stiles ciertamente no se lo menciona a sus otros profesores, pero los otros estudiantes piensan que es lo más genial del mundo (especialmente cuando Derek salta en un asiento al lado de Stiles y se queda completamente inmóvil como si estuviera escuchando la conferencia todo el tiempo). Por lo tanto, Se da cuenta de que se corre la voz de que Derek es un perro perfectamente comportado y es un campus universitario por lo que, por supuesto, que es justo el nivel de extraño. Así que los otros profesores son rápidamente informados.

Los otros profesores lo descubren y Derek tiene permitido entrar en las clases y por un tiempo, la biblioteca lo mantiene fuera, pero luego Derek se escabulle de alguna manera y se mantiene muy silencioso y se rinden. La gente comienza a traer golosinas para él, y Derek se niega a todos ellos, obviamente, por lo que Stiles tiene que admitir que Derek sólo come comida de persona y de repente la gente le está trayendo sus sobras y sacándole comida fuera de la cafetería. Y debería hacerlo menos popular, el que Derek todavía se niegue a comer más de la mitad de lo que alguien le trae, pero no lo hace. En todo caso, la exclusividad de Derek sólo hace que solo se le añade más encanto.

Se sabe ampliamente que 'Sourwolf' es increíble en ir a buscar, si logras atraparlo en el raro estado de ánimo cuando decide jugar y por lo que la gente comienza a traer Frisbees y pelotas de tenis con ellos, por si acaso. Se convierte en una especie de desafío para tratar de averiguar cómo exactamente Stiles le ordena a Derek para hacer algo porque las ordenes básicas verbales no funcionan y el rumor es de que Stiles le ha enseñado a Derek el lenguaje de señas. Y, afortunadamente, también se convirtió en conocimiento común que Sourwolf es tímido, nunca lame a la gente, y no le gusta que lo toquen. Por lo tanto, se considera el mayor honor de todos ellos si decide dejar que lo acaricien, incluso una vez.

Todo es ridículo. Es ridículo y Stiles debe estar furioso y debe odiarlo excepto... excepto que no lo hace.

Debido a que su camino hacia la y desde la escuela es mucho más emocionante ahora que está tratando de andar en bicicleta cada vez más rápido para que Derek admita que las bicicletas son mejores que los hombres lobo. Y obviamente, no puede hablar con Derek durante la clase, pero Derek presta atención y por lo tanto sus cenas se convierten en grandes debates sobre las conferencias. Sabe que Derek ni siquiera está escuchando mientras se sienta y trabaja en las computadoras toda la noche, pero él habla con él de todos modos y hace que las horas pasen más rápido. Es aún mejor en las noches cuando no hay computadoras para arreglar y que sólo puede sentarse y jugar al ajedrez mientras esperan por las llamadas.

Y, bueno, sí, bien, se siente un poco más seguro volver a casa por la noche con Derek allí.

No es que no se sintiera seguro antes. Él sólo... ¡Es simplemente agradable! Y es estúpido, pero incluso es agradable cuando Derek se detiene en la hierba junto a él y se sienta lo suficientemente cerca como para que sea evidente que Stiles es el único que tiene permitido tocarlo. Es agradable cuando Stiles se extiende y golpea a Derek en el hombro mientras se sientan y Derek no reacciona excepto para deslizarse más hacia el sueño.

Quiere seguir protestando, pero no lo hace y los días en que Derek se queda en casa para hacer el trabajo, encuentra que lo echa de menos.

*^*^

Cuando el Día de Acción de Gracias llega, Stiles está en verdaderos problemas.

Y por problemas, quiere decir, en profundo, profundo amor.

Dios, no creía que fuera posible que él se enamorara de Derek, pero se las arregló.

Debido a que Derek todavía parece vacilar o gruñir cuando alguien más va a acariciarlo, pero sentado lo suficientemente cerca de Stiles puede llegar y tocarlo se ha convertido en algo común. Porque cuando Stiles se acuesta a tomar una siesta rápida de veinte minutos entre las clases, Derek ahora le permite usar su barriga de hombre lobo como almohada y ladra cuando los veinte minutos se terminan. Porque una vez, Stiles se había despertado una hora más tarde, aturdido y confundido al ver que Derek se había dormido también.

Y luego, el martes antes del Día de Acción de Gracias, aparece una madre y su niña pequeña en el campus, probablemente para recoger a alguien un día antes de la pausa. Y como Stiles y Derek salen de su última clase, Stiles está tan enfocado en enviar mensajes de texto a Scott que no cree que para la mayoría de los niños pequeños un perro significa juguete.

Levanta la vista cuando alguien grita: "¡No! ¡No es amistoso! "Y la primera persona que ve es la madre, con una expresión de horror plasmada en su rostro, pero es demasiado tarde porque la niña ya se ha lanzado a Derek.

Obviamente, Stiles sabe que Sourwolf puede tener una reputación de ser extraño al tocar, pero él es Derek y, obviamente, Derek no va a mutilar a un niño, pero...

Pero todavía algo en su corazón se derrite cuando la niña golpea a Derek lo suficiente como para que se vea obligado a retroceder unos cuantos pasos antes de caer sobre sus caderas. Tiene que tener alrededor de cuatro o cinco años y es aún más pequeña que él. Ella tiene sus diminutos brazos envueltos alrededor de él y está saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo gritando perrito y Derek se ha quedado perfectamente quieto. Incluso como un perro, él parece completamente abrumado e inseguro sobre cómo proceder en esta situación.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho! ", Dice la madre, corriendo. "Michelle, no, ¡para eso!"

Stiles no dice nada. Sus entrañas están demasiado cálidas y pegajosas. Es demasiado lindo. Derek como un lobo, y con niños podría ser su más reciente obsesión. Él va a morir.

"Normalmente no le gusta que lo toquen...", dice una voz a la izquierda de Stiles. Es Cindy. Suena sorprendida. El espectáculo ha atraído más de un par de miradas. Derek es algo así como una celebridad. Y la escena es demasiado reconfortante.

"-¡Michelle, ya te lo he dicho! "-le dice la madre a su hija, arrastrándola. Derek todavía está sentado allí. Su cola no se mueve pero permanece sentado. "¡No puedes saltar hacia los perros extraños! ¡Algunos de ellos son malos!"

"Está bien," Stiles se las arregla. –"¡No es malo! Pero, uh, tu mamá tiene razón. Deberías preguntar primero a la gente."

"El buen hombre tiene razón", dice la madre. "Tienes que preguntar. Tienes que decir '¿Puedo acariciar a tu perro?' "

-"¡Oh!" -la niña, Michelle, frunce el ceño como si lo estuviera considerando-." Entonces, ¿Puedo mimar a su perro? ¿Por favor?"

Stiles mira hacia abajo. Derek lo mira y Stiles trata de leer la respuesta en su mirada, pero Derek parece estar dispuesto a hacer lo que Stiles desee. Y, en realidad, Stiles quiere decir que la actividad favorita de Derek es dejarse montar como un caballo y, sí, por favor, niña, siéntete libre de abrazarlo y tirar de su piel todo lo que quieras. Pero, por supuesto, Derek es bastante sensible a ser tratado como un perro y sólo porque él está dispuesto no quiere decir que quiere tan...

"Está un poco nervioso con la gente", dice Stiles, buscando en su mochila. "Pero, en realidad le encanta ir a buscar. ¿Qué tan buena eres en lanzar cosas? Lo traerá de vuelta y todo."

Por suerte, tiene una pelota de tenis en la parte inferior de su bolsa y justo cuando la cara de Michelle comienza a caer, buscar claramente no es un reemplazo lo suficientemente bueno como apretar, Stiles la saca y se la presenta.

Ella sigue pareciendo poco impresionada.

"Aquí", dice Stiles, sonriendo a lo que él espera sea de una manera alentadora. "Mira."

Lanza la pelota hacia el centro del cuadrilátero, lanzándola lo suficientemente alta para que Derek tenga tiempo de correr y brincar para agarrarla sin que rebote. Es impresionante.

La cara de Michelle va de decepcionada a encantada en dos segundos. Ella sonríe aún más cuando Derek regresa y le da la pelota en lugar de a Stiles.

Stiles muere por dentro de nuevo. Sigue haciéndolo mientras Michelle juega a buscar con Derek durante unos minutos y luego le pregunta si Derek puede hacer trucos y Stiles le dice que sabe algo, pero ella es bienvenida para intentar enseñarle un poco más y entonces-

Bueno, entonces Michelle "entrena" a Derek para que se siente, se quede y vaya, sacuda las patas y ruede y Stiles ve más que unas pocas personas toman video y él va a tener que conseguir una copia de esas más tarde porque un niña de cuatro años le explica firmemente a Derek que todos los perros tienen que saber cómo jugar el hacerse el muerto, es la cosa más grande que le ha sucedido nunca.

Y entonces, Michelle abre sus brazos para un abrazo mientras ella y su mamá tienen que irse y Derek camina hacia el abrazo y acaricia su hombro - sólo un poco, ¡pero todavía! Hay caricia y-

"¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?" Derek se queja cuando se sientan en el coche y Stiles comienza hablar efusivamente sobre qué tan cachorro es. -"¿Mutilar a una niña de cuatro años?"

-"¡Podrías haber fingido no ser tan blando!"

"Ella habría llorado, Stiles!" Derek dice. -"¡No iba a hacerla llorar!"

"No puedo esperar a contarles a los demás", dice Stiles. "Derek Hale, poderoso hombre lobo, maestro de ser hombre lobo solitario desde hace tiempo en arte de la transformación completa, fue entrenado para sacudir tanto la pata izquierda y derecha por un niña de cuatro años!"

"Será mejor que no", dice Derek. "Ni una palabra."

"Demasiado tarde", dice Stiles. –"Ya he enviado a la manada un Snapchat de ti rodando por una orden."

"Te odio."

"Amigo, pasaste veinte minutos jugando al escondite con una niña de cuatro años. Eso ya no da poco de miedo. "

El Día de Acción de Gracias no es relajante, no con una completa manada de lobos llenando la cocina de los McCall y la sobreexcitación que colorea en todas las reuniones de los lobos. Stiles es abrazado por Scott por lo menos cinco veces, Liam tres veces, e incluso Lydia le ofrece un beso rápido y una caricia cálida en el hombro. Y esto es todo dentro de los primeros diez minutos. Kira se emociona tanto que las luces comienzan a parpadear.

Sin embargo, es maravilloso y cálido y Stiles se siente más en paz de lo que está en Stanford.

Al menos, lo hace hasta que todo el mundo se va a sus respectivas casas y Scott lo lleva a su habitación.

Lo que sigue es uno de los interrogatorios más intensos en la amistad de Scott y Stiles. Por eso, para Stiles significa que algo como esto:

Scott levanta las cejas. Stiles intenta parecer inocente. Scott inclina la cabeza. Stiles sugiere que jueguen a Mario Cart ya que Derek es demasiado terrible para ni siquiera molestarse en jugar. Stiles se sonroja porque no había querido mencionar a Derek.

Scott asiente agradablemente pero no hace ningún movimiento para instalar la TV. Stiles aprieta la mandíbula para dejar de divagar.

"Amigo", dice Scott y luego hay ojos de cachorro y eso es todo.

Stiles se dobla como un traje barato. Como siempre hace cuando se trata de derramar sus sentimientos a Scott.

Toda la verdad sobre eso sale. Del enamoramiento que nunca se fue realmente, no importa qué él demandó previamente, al canto en la ducha al bliss doméstico, a cómo Stiles incluso perdonó a Derek cuando rechazó dejar que Stiles pintara una de las paredes de su apartamento negro con el amarillo Logotipo de Star Wars, o cuando Derek confesó que tenía miedo de Yoda cuando era niño y cómo cuando Stiles pensaba que era adorable. Scott ya sabe que Derek viene a la escuela con el por lo general, pero la razón se desprende y el hecho de que Derek es una celebridad y el hecho de que Stiles le encanta y ama a Derek y-

"Y, amigo, los músculos que él gana mientras es un perro como una transferencia cuando es un humano y así Scott, él es como... su cuerpo... Ni siquiera puedo, hombre. No puedo. El quitarse la camisa debería ser como un crimen."

"¡Esto es impresionante, hermano!", Dice Scott, prácticamente retorciéndose de la emoción. –"¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?"

-"¿O al menos debería darle algo? ¡Scott! ¡No! Nunca le voy a decir. ¡No seas loco!"

"Pero... acabas de decir..." Scott dice.

"Scott, somos compañeros de cuarto. Los compañeros de habitación no se dicen unos a otros acerca de sus extrañas enamoramientos por el uno al otro. Eso no está permitido."

"Pero, dijiste que lo amabas", insiste Scott. "Tú... ¡tienes que decírselo!"

"La gente no le dice a la gente que está enamorada de ellos", insiste Stiles. Ya que Scott no lo va a hacer, se levanta para encender la TV y sacar el control. –"Esa no es la vida real."

Scott sigue frunciendo el ceño, porque sin duda su vida es así. Scott le envía los ojos de cachorro a una chica, la chica automáticamente se enamora. Bueno, ¿cómo no? Scott es el hermano más adorable del planeta. Stiles es sarcástico y grosero y, si cree que Derek, arruina todo lo que come por poner demasiada sal en ella. Y es Derek. Y él es Stiles.

Scott permanece en silencio durante un rato, reflexionando sobre ello.

"Bueno... ¿estás seguro de que deberías estar viviendo con él?", Reflexiona, la mandíbula va más desigual y su boca se tuerce.

Stiles frunce el ceño. No hay manera de que deje de vivir con Derek. De ninguna manera.

"Por supuesto no. No es que esté llorando ", le dice a Scott, seguro de que está mintiendo. "Lo superaré."

Está casi seguro de que está mintiendo sobre eso también, pero no puede encontrar un punto en recto.

*^*^

Como de costumbre, admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta no ayuda a mantener una tapa en su amor eterno, pero por suerte, las tres semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad están lo suficientemente ocupados que él lo puede manejar. Hay exámenes para estudiar y regalos por comprar y un argumento que abarca más de tres días en cuanto a si "vale la pena" para decorar el apartamento para la Navidad.

(Al final, Derek deja que Stiles ponga las luces de Navidad, pero a toda velocidad se niega a conseguir un árbol.) Stiles se escabulle con uno falso y pequeño de Target de todos modos, Derek termina comprando adornos y poniendo sus regalos debajo.

Cuando Stiles estudia en la biblioteca, Derek va como lobo completo y se enrosca por los pies, ocasionalmente mordiendo los tobillos de Stiles cuando es hora de comer. Cuando Stiles estudia en el apartamento, Derek le pregunta, reclinándose en el sofá mientras que Stiles pasea alrededor de la habitación arrojando los hechos. Derek hace la cena, asiente con la cabeza cuando Stiles va en despotrica que las calificaciones son una crítica social que no importa, y luego tira una manta sobre él cuando Stiles se queda dormido en el sofá después de estudiar durante horas.

"Va a ser raro no verte como Sourwolf todos los días", comenta Stiles mientras desmonta su bicicleta en el apartamento después de su último examen. A Derek no se le había permitido entrar en la sala de exámenes, pero había esperado afuera para poder irse a casa juntos. A pesar de que era sólo las 3 pm de la tarde y nadie va a asaltar a un tipo en su bicicleta. Stiles está bastante seguro de que es imposible.

Stiles no está seguro de cómo lo hace, pero Derek parece contento.

-"¿Quieres pasar adelante y sacar tu cabeza por la ventana en el camino de regreso? "-pregunta Stiles, sólo semi-seriamente.

Derek lo controla con la suficiente fuerza para que Stiles tropiece, riendo.

 

Y luego se ríe más cuando Derek lo intenta durante media hora.

 

El descanso pasa rápidamente. Se pasa el rato con su papá en la estación y con Scott en la veterinaria de Deaton y una noche cuando su papá trabaja y Scott está con Kira, él aparece en la puerta de Derek.

"Tú me tienes demasiado mimado", dice mientras Derek abre la puerta, esperando que suene casual en lugar de desesperado. "Necesito que alguien escuche mis divagaciones hoy en día."

"Nunca te estoy escuchando", dice Derek mientras retrocede para dejar entrar a Stiles. "Estás engañado."

"Me extrañas", dice Stiles, dejándose caer en el sofá.

 

"Como dije," Derek murmura. "Delirante."

 

Regresar a Stanford en enero no es tan malo como lo fue el año pasado. Principalmente porque volver a la escuela significa volver a vivir con Derek, pero también porque el comienzo del próximo semestre significa el regreso de Sabrina.

Sabrina es, de lejos, la favorita de Stiles de sus amigos de Stanford. Ella había estado estudiando en el extranjero el semestre pasado y es notoriamente mala en mantener la comunicación, pero se las arregló para enviarle un correo electrónico exigiendo que él tome una clase de inglés con ella y por lo que debería ser-

"¡STILES!" Su voz es fuerte y penetrante y, a su lado, todo el cuerpo de Derek se pone tenso, y luego Sabrina se enfrenta a él.

Afortunadamente, ella es todo menos de 5 pies de nada y sólo pesa más de cien libras cuando su lío de pelo oscuro está mojado, por lo que Stiles no tiene ningún problema para permanecer en sus pies.

-"¡Sab!" -dice, recuperándose lo suficiente como para abrazarla y levantarla en el aire. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Mucho mejor, ahora que he vuelto a reunirme contigo," dice ella, dándole patadas mientras él la pone en el suelo. –"He estado desamparada sin ti, mi príncipe."

Stiles se ríe. Sabrina ha estado declarando su amor por él desde la primera noche que se conocieron en una reunión de estudiantes de primer año. Sabrina declara su amor a todos sus amigos. Para el conocimiento de Stiles, nunca ha salido con nadie.

"Por supuesto", responde. –"He pasado muchas noches mimándome."

"Naturalmente," ella dice, asintiendo. "¿Este es el semestre que finalmente vamos a salir?"

-"Espero" -responde Stiles-. "Si el..."

Se corta porque hay un ruido procedente de -

Derek está gruñendo. Y no en silencio, no el pequeño rumor de infelicidad que hace para los oídos de Stiles sólo cuando demasiada gente le está hablando en voces de bebé. Él está gruñendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sabrina frunza el ceño y salte hacia atrás y algunas otras personas miren y-

Stiles se tensa instintivamente, seguro de que algo debe estar mal. No hay otra razón para que Derek esté gruñendo así. Mira a su alrededor buscando la amenaza, su mano tocando el cuchillo que mantiene con él en todo momento y -

Él no ve nada y por lo tanto él mira hacia abajo y los ojos de Derek están fijos en Sabrina.

-"Stiles" -dice Sabrina suavemente. –"He oído hablar de tu perro, pero... ¿pero recibiste uno de esos perros que odia a los negros?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ", Dice Stiles. Aprieta su cadera en Derek. Fuerte. –"¡No sé por qué él...!"

Afortunadamente, el movimiento parece tocar algún sentido en Derek. Al menos, parpadea, se sacude y deja de gruñir.

"Lo siento," dice, mirando a Derek. "Él es malo con gente nueva, pero no lo es, nunca haría daño a nadie".

Sabrina todavía no parece cómoda. Stiles no la culpa. Derek había estado mostrando sus colmillos hace un segundo. Y todavía la mira fijamente como si no le gustara especialmente.

Stiles golpea su lado de nuevo hasta que Derek lo mira.

"Siéntate", ordena. Derek no tiene por qué quejarse de esto más tarde, no después de que él fuera grosero con la mejor amiga de Stiles de Stanford. Algo de su molestia debe de mostrar en su mirada porque Derek se sienta inmediatamente. "Ahora deja de ser un idiota."

Afortunadamente, eso parece hacer el truco. Sabrina se ríe y se inclina para decir hola y...

"Tal vez es porque te ataqué", dice, ofreciendo una mano la cual Derek no se molesta en oler. "Parece un poco protector."

-"Sí" -dice Stiles-. "Ex-perro de policía y todo, pero aun así... no vendra a clase si no puede comportarse."

Derek ladra de nuevo, pero no parece amenazante y Stiles lo deja pasar. De todos modos, no tiene tiempo para lidiar con esto.

-"¿Mi Señora?" -pregunta, ofreciendo su brazo a Sabrina, que lo toma con un gesto real.

"Mi señor."

 

En lugar de caminar junto a él, Derek camina unos pasos por atrás.

*^*^

No está mejor después de la clase. Él permite que algunos de los amigos de Stiles del último semestre le acaricien exactamente una vez pero él gruñe a Sabrina cuando intenta y se niega a buscar alguna de las pelotas que lanza aunque él juegue muy feliz con Geoff y Cindy y a Sabrina parece no importarle, pero Stiles se pasa el día poniéndose gradualmente más furioso y...

Cuando llegan a casa, Derek va inmediatamente a su habitación a cambiarse de nuevo y tirar la ropa. Stiles espera unos instantes antes de entrar en la habitación.

"Amigo, ¿qué diablos? ¡Sabes que me he vuelto loco a ver a Sabrina otra vez! ¿Qué pasa con el gruñido?"

"Nada", dice Derek y luego se detiene. Stiles levanta una ceja no impresionada. No van a retroceder de nuevo en la respuesta de una sola palabra de Derek de hace cuatro años. Han vivido juntos por casi cinco meses. Y a Derek se le puede permitir ser malhumorado con los amigos de Stiles, pero no se le permite ser grosero.

Derek frunce el ceño. "Nada... simplemente... no me siento bien", murmura.

"Mierda", dice Stiles. "¡Te estabas sintiendo bien antes!"

"Bueno, ahora no lo estoy", responde Derek. –"Sólo vete, Stiles. Sal de mi habitación."

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto. En general, no pasa tiempo en la habitación de Derek, pero eso es porque ninguno de ellos pasa tiempo en sus respectivas habitaciones excepto para dormir, pero él no está seguro de cuando esto se convirtió en una pelea real.

"Está bien", se molesta, molesto de que Derek le esté mintiendo y de que Derek fuera grosero y estuviera irritado. Sabrina era la amiga más cercana de Stiles y la manda entera a veces actuaba como los amigos de Stanford de Stiles no importa porque no son una maldita manada y es solo... él quería que se llevaran bien. Pero bien. Lo que sea. "Trata de no ser un idiota con mis amigos mañana."

Él golpea la puerta al cerrar en su salida, sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto.

 

A pesar de todos sus argumentos, está bastante seguro de que esta es la primera vez que él y Derek han peleado.

 

Resulta que no debía preocuparse de que Derek fuera grosero con sus amigos porque al día siguiente, por primera vez desde ese jueves de septiembre, Sourwolf no está esperando en la puerta lista para irse.

Stiles parpadea con sorpresa y se da media vuelta para asegurarse de que Derek no es este realmente malo (o muerto, tal vez él está muerto) cuando su terquedad comienza.

Bien, Derek ya no quiere ir a la escuela con él? Bueno, eso es genial. Eso es lo que Stiles quería en primer lugar. No necesita la protección de Derek y no quiere su compañía y... genial. Todo está genial.

Cuando vuelve Stiles, comen una cena tensa juntos que es toda conversación artificial y con pausas incómodas y Derek regresa a su habitación casi tan pronto como él termina.

Stiles se dice que no le importa. Incluso cuando Derek no viene a la escuela con él al día siguiente tampoco.

Es agradable. De esta manera, cuando Sabrina lo mete en el comedor y toman un almuerzo rápido sólo los dos, él puede actualizar su vida sin preocuparse de que Derek oirá. Sabrina es una de las pocas que sabe de su masivo enamoramiento por su amigo de casa y ella le golpea no demasiado suave cuando escucha que están viviendo juntos y le toma un tiempo explicar que no, no están juntos. Siguen siendo sólo amigos. No, a Derek no le gusta.

Ella parece muy escéptica de toda la situación y, en realidad, funciona que Stiles esté un poco enojado con Derek porque sus ojos no se ponen completamente en forma de corazón cuando habla de él. Su argumento de que porque viven juntos en realidad lo está ayudando a superar su enamoramiento incluso podría ser un poco creíble.

Por supuesto, mucha gente le pregunta acerca de Sourwolf demasiado que Stiles podría comenzar a creer la mentira de que está enfermo en casa. Por lo menos, el tercer día que Derek permanece en casa, Stiles está medio convencido de que realmente debe estar enfermo. Incluso se excusa del trabajo y hace sopa casera de fideos de pollo.

Derek sale de su habitación y deja de fruncir el ceño por primera vez en días y-

 

Sourwolf vuelve al campus y Derek regresa a la sala de estar y eso es todo.

 

Y después de eso todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Algo parecido.

Derek parece hacer un esfuerzo para ser extra agradable con los amigos de Stiles a su regreso, especialmente con Sabrina quien obtiene un golpe de cabeza suave (que es prácticamente todo lo que uno puede esperar cuando se trata de Sourwolf) y la bola de recogida de prioridad (Geoff se queja por días) y Stiles no sabe por qué, pero todavía se encuentra mirando a su compañero de cuarto y mordiendo su labio inferior con preocupación.

Derek no parece... estar bien.

Como Sourwolf, pierde una pelota que debería ser capaz de atrapar con facilidad y cuando Stiles va a dormir una siesta, sólo ofrece su estómago como una almohada después de que Stiles haga un pequeño puchero y él no jadea o gruñe su desaprobación por las travesuras de la edad universitaria tanto como solía hacerlo.

Y, Derek nunca habla demasiado después de cambiar inmediatamente, siempre se ha tomado unos minutos para acostumbrarse a tener cuerdas vocales de nuevo, pero ahora parece que tarda aún más. Sólo se relaja a mitad de la cena. Se ríe, pero no tan libremente como solía hacerlo.

Hace que Stiles comience a sospechar. Como si algo terrible hubiera pasado y Derek lo guarda por alguna razón.

No tan sutilmente le pregunta a Scott si ha oído algo y luego descaradamente utiliza la contraseña de su padre para hackear los archivos de la policía para asegurarse de que no le falte algún aniversario que pondría a Derek de mal humor y,

Está tan concentrado en tratar de averiguar qué le pasa a Derek que se olvida por completo de su gigantesca violación de seguridad.

Él, Sabrina y Derek están sentados en el patio, disfrutando de un aperitivo rápido después de la clase cuando-

-"Entonces, Stiles" -dice y si no se encontrara tan ocupado mirando a Derek, que no mira nada, él hubiera reconocido su tono de voz y la hubiera callado antes. Debido a que Sabrina tiene un tono muy específico para cuando está a punto de sacar información de ti. Y el cual Stiles ha oído suficientes veces en su vida como para reconocerlo. –"¿Cómo te va con tu enamoramiento?"

Stiles se congela. Derek mira hacia arriba.

Oh mierda santa.

"¿Te refieres a mi enamoramiento de por ti?", Dice, siendo casual. Él puede sacar esto. Convertirlo en una broma. Sólo asegúrate de que no mencione nombres. Joder... –"Tu dime. ¿Estamos finalmente haciendo esto de verdad? "

"Pensé que estábamos esperando el día de San Valentín", dice. –"Quiero romance, Stiles."

Ella sonríe. Él ríe. Reza a cada criatura sobrenatural e inmortal en la que puede pensar que puede tener alguna forma de control sobre esto, que lea lo frenético que está no ahora, no ahora, no ahora en su tono.

"Oh, estoy listo para salir contigo," continúa inmediatamente. "El día de San Valentín será tú y yo: flores, velas, tal vez incluso fuegos artificiales!"

"¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Para mí? ¡Qué maravilloso! "Su voz se hunde en un acento sureño y luego otra vez. –"Pero, en serio, Stiles..."

Derek se levanta y Stiles brinca en la oportunidad.

-"Acabo de recordar" -dice, poniéndose de pie también. "He olvidó alimentar a Sourwolf esta mañana. ¡Me tengo que ir!"

Sabrina parece que ella es completamente consciente de lo que Stiles está haciendo. Sin embargo, ella solo asiente con el ceño fruncido rápido y un pone sus ojos en blanco:

"¡Hablaremos de esto eventualmente!", Le dice.

Él le agita una mano e intenta no sonrojarse y por suerte Derek debe haber sentido su desesperación porque Stiles tiene que correr para mantenerse a su paso y,

Antes de que lo sepa, están volando a casa. Está pedaleando con rapidez, como si eso pudiera hacer que su retirada rápida fuera menos notoria y Derek está corriendo junto a él y, Dios, Derek lo va a saber totalmente o si no lo hace, él va a preguntar y-

Y no hay literalmente nadie sobre el que Stiles pueda mentir sobre tener un enamoramiento. Derek conoce a todos sus otros amigos de la universidad y sin duda ha visto que Stiles no tiene absolutamente ningún interés en ninguno de ellos y... Tal vez Stiles podría hacer que alguien? Un amigo que está estudiando en el extranjero por un año en lugar de un semestre tal vez... cuyo nombre Stiles literalmente nunca ha mencionado antes...

Está tan jodido. Muy, muy jodido.

Él está tan envuelto en su propio pánico que realmente no se da cuenta de que Derek se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse de nuevo y no sale por un tiempo. Él puede o no puede realmente desplazarse a través de Facebook, desesperadamente buscando a alguien para tener un falso enamoramiento cuando finalmente alza la vista y se da cuenta de que Derek está sosteniendo una bolsa.

Una mochila. Y las llaves del coche. Como si se fuera.

¿Qué?

-"¡Hey!" -dice Stiles. Es miércoles. De vez en cuando Derek se dirige a Beacon Hills para ayudar a Scott con algo, pero Stiles no ha recibido ningún texto críptico y normalmente espera el fin de semana. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Uh, a Beacon Hills", Derek dice, con los ojos mirando alrededor de la habitación pero sin mirar a Stiles. "Sólo necesito resolver algunas cosas. Vuelvo enseguida."

-"¿Qué?"-dice Stiles. "¿Resolver qué cosas? ¿Cuándo volverás? "

Le mintió a Scott. No quiere vivir solo. No le gusta estar solo.

"Solo... cosas, Stiles," Derek dice, su voz siendo... suave? ¿Triste? "Y volveré... no lo sé. ¿Después del día de San Valentín? Eso sería bueno para ti, ¿verdad?"

A veces Derek no es tan bueno con sus palabras, pero este es un nuevo nivel de extraño. ¿Por qué importaría el Día de San Valentín?

"¡Eso es casi dos semanas!", Exclama. –"¿Por qué después del Día de San Valentín?"

Derek lo mira como si fuera un poco lento.

"Así tú y Sabrina podrán tener el apartamento para ustedes", dice.

-"¡Pero yo no quiero el apartamento para mí!"-dice Stiles, levantándose. "Y tampoco creo que Sabrina lo quiera. Sus padres pueden permitirse comprar una casa mucho más bonita. ¿Y por qué debería conseguir nuestro apartamento en primer lugar?"

Su voz puede estar saliendo ligeramente asustada. Probablemente debería calmarse. Mientras hace una pausa para respirar, Derek entra:

-"Aun así" -dice-. "Si ustedes dos van a salir-"

"¿Qué?" Stiles interrumpe. –"¿Por qué estaríamos saliendo Sabrina y yo?"

La cara de Derek se estremece.

-"¡Porque literalmente hablaste de citas!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Hace treinta minutos!" Derek dice. "Sólo porque soy un lobo no significa que no tenga orejas, Stiles. Ustedes dos están enamorados. Ella quiere que salgas con ella. Dijiste que habría velas y flores y..."Derek se calla.

"Amigo, Sabrina y yo no estamos enamorados", dice Stiles, caminando. "Eran sólo bromas. No puedo salir con Sabrina."

-"¡Dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella!"

-"¡No, no lo hice!" – Stiles dice. Todo esto es ridículo.

"Ella te preguntó por tu enamoramiento y dijiste..."

"¡No me enamoré de Sabrina!"

"Pero ella-"

-"¡TU!" -suelta Stiles. Porque Derek parece listo para salir de todos modos así que ¿por qué carajo no y él no está seguro de lo que está sucediendo pero- "¡Tengo un enamorado CONTIGO!"

Derek se queda muy quieto.

Stiles se dice a si mismo que se calle.

Stiles nunca ha sido muy bueno escuchándose a sí mismo.

-"¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando! Pero ella no sabe que eres un hombre lobo y así que tuve que distraerla porque no quería que supieras que tengo como ... un puto enamoramiento por ti y, de verdad, no estoy seguro de que lo sea aún todavía un enamoramiento en este punto. Es más como un maldito amor ciego excepto... más profundo, o no... Sólo... "

Él agita las manos con impotencia y luego su cerebro se conecta con lo que su boca acaba de arrojar y Derek todavía está parado allí y -

"Tienes razón", dice, cambiando de tema. Y luego se dirige a la puerta. Debería abrirla. Debería abrirla y Derek debería irse y él podría tener el ataque de pánico completo que puede sentir flotando en el borde de su conciencia. "Deberías ir a Beacon Hills. Ha sido una extraña media hora. Vamos a olvidarlo. Tiempos locos Síndrome de pato golpeó un poco temprano este semestre, ¿eh? De acuerdo, entonces. ¡Ten un buen viaje!"

Es cuando él está presionando a Derek, para tratar de llegar a la puerta principal que Derek finalmente se mueve. Al menos su brazo se mueve. Su brazo se balancea hacia delante y agarra el hombro de Stiles y Stiles salta pero Derek mantiene su agarre y -

"¿Te gusto?" Derek hace la pregunta casi en un susurro. Como si se hubiera perdido el discurso entero.

"Tío, yo... estoy bastante seguro de que es más que un gustar", Stiles admite porque Derek está muy cerca. Y entonces, porque Derek está muy cerca. "Lo siento."

"Stiles", la voz de Derek suena un poco ronca. –"Sí, Stiles, pensé que te gustaba Sabrina."

"Bueno eso es-"

-"¿Por qué crees que perdí el control y le gruñí a ella?"

"¿Perder el control? ¿Qué estás ... Derek no tiene sentido."

"¿Por qué crees que hui hoy cuando ustedes dos comenzaron a hablar del Día de San Valentín?"

Stiles puede estar alucinando, pero parece que Derek se está acercando. Como si su cara se acercara a la cara de Stiles.

-"¿Porque olvidé alimentarte?" -pregunta Stiles. El mundo es muy confuso. Él es-

"Eres tan tonto", dice Derek y luego...

Está besando a Stiles.

Por lo menos, sus labios están en los labios de Stiles y Stiles hace un tipo de jadeo y eso no puede ser atractivo, entonces él entra en pánico y su boca se abre y Derek se inclina hacia atrás y entonces -

Bueno, entonces su cerebro finalmente consigue el programa.

-"¿Te gusto?" -pregunta él, y el cuerpo entero de Derek está más cerca ahora. Su cuerpo que incluye sus brazos fuertes y sus abdominales, que Stiles 'no puede ver actualmente, pero son probablemente todavía muy buenos para lamer, y todo sus-su todo.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es más que un gustar", Derek dice y sus ojos están enfocados hacia abajo, su boca torcida es de alguna manera todavía insegura y Stiles está bastante seguro de que hay un tinte rojo que sube de su cuello a sus mejillas. Lo único que puede hacer es quedarse boquiabierto, con los brazos todavía inútilmente colgados por los costados y la mierda.

"Tú..." intenta Stiles. Y los cabeceos de Derek. Como... sus movimientos de la cabeza arriba y abajo en un movimiento que es rápido y seguro y-

Stiles salta sobre él. Realmente no hay otra manera de describirlo. Él lanza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek y espera que Derek sea capaz de tomar su peso porque él ni siquiera está tratando de mantenerse en pie y por alguna razón, es solo un abrazo porque él es feliz.

Derek se ríe mientras lo atrapa. Y él está abrazando a Stiles ferozmente y luego, espera, deberían besarse. ¿Qué está haciendo Stiles ahora mismo? No es momento para abrazarse, pero besar significaría aflojar su agarre y eso también parece inaceptable, pero está tan aliviado. Tan aliviado, aunque todavía no está seguro de que esto sea cierto.

"Deberíamos besarnos", dice en el cuello de Derek. "Como, oh dios mío, esto es- No puedo creer que te guste y debemos besarnos ahora, por si cambias de opinión, ¿sabes? Porque eso es totalmente una cosa que podría..."

Derek lo detiene. Se inclina lo suficiente y besa a Stiles nuevamente (¡eso es dos veces en un día!) Y Stiles es realmente capaz de reaccionar esta vez y,

 

Derek no va a Beacon Hills. De hecho, es un tiempo muy, muy largo antes de que incluso consigan salir de la puerta.

*^*^

Es sorprendente lo poco que cambian las cosas.

Derek y Stiles todavía se turnan para cocinar la cena y continúan entrando en los argumentos largos que tienden a permanecer sin resolver y Derek los obliga a pagar por Netflix aun cuando ni siquiera pretenden mirar lo que sea que pusieron en la televisión. Derek insiste en tomar las cosas lentamente y en su mayor parte, Stiles está bien con eso (a pesar de que se queja continuamente.) Por un tiempo, incluso insiste en que duerman en sus propios dormitorios, pero Stiles rápidamente descubre que Derek no lo va a echar si Stiles finge quedarse dormido en la cama de Derek.

Entonces se da cuenta de que la verdadera razón por la que Derek se niega a entrar en la habitación de Stiles es porque Derek todavía tiene un poco de miedo de Yoda. Stiles se burla de él durante aproximadamente cuatro días, incluso le contó Sabrina sobre él mientras Sourwolf gruñe junto a él antes de finalmente quitar el cartel ofensivo.

Durante un tiempo, Derek sigue guardando todas sus cosas en su habitación y luego Stiles comienza a dejar caer pistas sobre tener una sala de juegos, Derek, por favor, ¡sería tan divertido! Al final, mueven la cómoda de Derek a la habitación de Stiles y se convierte en mitad sala de juegos y mitad sala de ejercicios porque el cardio no lo es todo, Stiles, y, no, tienes que dejar de saltar encima de mí cuando yo estoy haciendo abdominales... ¡Stiles! ¡No!

Stiles todavía muere un poco cuando Derek canta en la ducha y Derek todavía se levanta de la cama temprano cada mañana para hacer el té de Stiles.

Y casi todos los días, Sourwolf sigue asistiendo a Stanford.

No hubo muchos cambios con él tampoco. Unas pocas personas observan que él parece mucho más amistoso recientemente, pero sigue siendo sólo con Stiles y, de hecho, Stiles ahora de vez en cuando es abordado y lambido si Sourwolf parece estar en un estado de ánimo particularmente feliz, pero en general sigue siendo Sourwolf. Curiosamente es tranquilo para ser un perro y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien e inherentemente desdeñoso con la mayoría de la gente.

De hecho, la única diferencia real es que Sabrina ha pasado de la persona menos favorita de Sourwolf a su segundo favorito. Dejo de asistir a la clase avanzada de informática de Stiles a favor de ir con ella a una clase de inglés sobre literatura gótica.

En su mayor parte, sin embargo, Sourwolf todavía se puede encontrar donde quiera que este Stiles.

Eso es lo que le gusta a Stiles.

*^*^*^

Oh mi dios, ¡esa es una linda idea! Los chicos de la universidad están todos interesados en esa idea - no sería totalmente como una página de facebook hecha para Sourwolf (que Stiles ni siquiera maneja!) Y luego eventualmente fue la petición a la escuela para que se le permita graduarse porque técnicamente asistió a casi todas las clases con Stiles después del segundo año (y unos pocos con Sabrina) y había esa clase de historia del arte en la que simplemente apareció sin nadie. Y al menos la gente podía afirmar que Sourwolf simplemente le gustaba el arte. Nadie se dio cuenta de qué su otra clase en solitario fue ofrecida por la escuela de negocios todo sobre estrategias de inversión...

Por lo tanto, sí, básicamente el cuerpo escolar está de acuerdo en que Sourwolf debería recibir un diploma de honor y Stiles se queja todo el tiempo porque Derek nunca había tenido que tomar un solo examen o escribir un solo papel y, de hecho, se NEGÓ a ayudar a Stiles hacer trampa en cualquier cosa y simplemente no es justo que Derek reciba un diploma.

Pero ENTONCES, Geoff y Cindy comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo deberían hacer una TOGA para que Derek usara y repentinamente Stiles está un millón por ciento de acuerdo. Porque el pequeño lobo- Derek con una toga y un birrete de graduación es algo que Stiles nunca había considerado...

Derek, por supuesto, se niego al principio. No quiere asistir a la graduación como un perro. Quiere asistir a la graduación como el novio de Stiles. Pero Geoff ya ha cosido la toga y Cindy decoró el birrete y Stiles usa su propia versión (menos literal) de ojos de perrito y,

Bueno, se comprometen. Derek se comprometió a ir a la gran graduación de toda la escuela como Sourwolf y recibir su título allí. Pero para la pequeña ceremonia de Justicia Criminal donde Stiles obtiene su diploma, él va solamente como Derek. El novio de Stiles.

Él también va como Derek, el novio de Stiles, a la cena de celebración y allí está, rodeado por el sheriff, la señora McCall, Scott, Lydia, Kira y el resto de la manada, cuando se convierte en Derek, el prometido de Stiles.

Stiles nunca ha querido llevar un anillo de compromiso por lo que Derek les consigue dos collares a juego. La piedra de Stiles es un simple círculo del tamaño de una moneda con un lobo grabado en él y el de Derek es el mismo, pero con la diferencia de que tiene un Yoda porque sabe qué hará reír a Stiles. Y ahora, cuando ve al Yoda, no puede evitar sonreír. (A pesar de que el yoda sigue siendo una marioneta que da miedo y no le importa lo que diga Stiles. A sus hijos no se les va a permite ver Star Wars hasta que tengan por lo menos diez).

(Y en la parte posterior del collar de Derek también se graba el nombre y el número del teléfono celular de Stiles.)

(Y, sí, el collar de Derek tiene el largo correcto para que cuando cambie a un lobo, todavía pueda usarlo.)

(Por lo tanto, no, no es un COLLAR para perro, pero ahora Stiles puede dejar de molestar a Derek sobre el hecho de ir parar a la perrera.)

(Y, el número de Derek está en la parte posterior del collar de Stiles también porque si hay una cosa que Derek ha aprendido de salir con Stiles durante los últimos tres años de la universidad, es que es más probable de que Stiles acabe perdido que Derek).


End file.
